pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Wands
__TOC__ In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, wands have been changed to be identified on pickup, due to each wand having a unique sprite, but the number of charges are no longer auto-identified when they've all been expended. The wand will still identify itself after a sufficient amount of use. Curse effects A new feature of wands in Shattered Pixel Dungeon is that they can now be cursed like other equipment and gear. A cursed wand can have a large array of effects, varying from common random wand effects, to very crippling effects, such as cursing all gear, or crashing the game! Common effect (60%): * Anti-entropy ** 50% chance to get either burning or frozen, while the opposite effect is applied to the target. * Regrowth * Random teleportation ** Teleports either the user or the target with a 50/50 chance either way. * Random gas effect at location ** Seeds confusion (800 units), toxic (500 units), or paralytic gas (200 units), 33% chance each. Uncommon effect (30%): * Random plant ** Places a random plant in the space in front of the enemy (based on the bolt's path). * Health transfer ** Damages either the hero/ine or target for hero/ine's level * 2, then heals the opposite party for an equivalent amount. * Bomb explosion ** Causes a bomb explosion at the point of impact of the bolt. * Shock and recharge ** Damages the user similar to a lightning trap (between 33% to 66% current HP damage), and applies 20 turns of the Recharge buff. Rare effect (9%): * Sheep transformation ** Removes the target enemy (no item drop) and replaces them with a sheep for 10 turns. * Curse equipped gear ** Curses all equipped gear. * Inter-level teleportation ** If the current floor is not the first floor or a boss level, the wand will randomly teleport the hero/ine to any of the previous floors (including the current floor), otherwise, it will act as a Scroll of Teleportation. * Summon enemies ** Sets a summoning trap at the hero/ine's location, and activates it. Very rare effect (1%): * Forest fire! * Super-powered mimic (mimic level = depth + 10) * Game crash (literally crashes the game with a CURSED WAND ERROR) * Wand transmogrification (wand changes into a new item) Wands Wand of Blast Wave : Replaces Wand of Telekinesis * Damage Formula: 1 to (6 + level * level / 4) * Additional effect: Knockback on target * Battlemage melee effect: Knockback on target ** The knockback will push the enemy 3 tiles away from the blast. If the enemy hits a wall or door, it may be paralyzed breifly. The Hero/ine can be blasted back as well and take damage if it is used at point blank, but if the Hero/ine and the enemy don't have a wall behind them, it's a quick way to put six tiles between the Hero/ine and the enemy. * Unlike other magical bolts, the bolt from a Wand of Blastwave will detonate at the targeted location, allowing the Hero/ine to control how and where a target is knocked back. * Much like the Wand of Telekinesis that it replaces, the Wand of Blastwave can earn one-hit-kills on chasm levels and areas with pits against non-flying enemies. Wand of Corruption * Damage Formula: none * Additional effect: Corruption * Battlemage melee effect: Amok on target * This wand does no direct damage, but instead attempts to "turn" a enemy in to an allied unit. It succeeds if the power of the wand exceeds the enemy's power. ** Wand base power = 10 + 2 * level ** Enemy power = Random(0, Enemy Max HP) + Current HP * 2 *** If the enemy is under the effect of a debuff, (enemy power * 0.67) ** If base power < enemy power and the wand still has charges, the wand will expend extra charges to increase the wand power by (5 + level) per charge. ** If at any point the wand's power exceeds the enemy's power, the enemy will be debuffed with the "corrupted" status, it's HP will be restored, and the wand will be left with any charges that were not needed to corrupt the enemy. ** Else, if all charges are consumed, and the enemy power still exceeds the wand's power, the wand will be drained of all charges and the enemy will not be corrupted. * Corrupted enemies lose 1/100 of their health per turn (the damage is only applied when the HP loss accumulates to be >= 1, though). * Corrupted enemies can have their health restored via the use of the Transfusion wand. * Bosses (including Fetid Rat, Gnoll Trickster, and Giant Crab) are not affected by corruption. Wand of Disintegration : Modified Wand of Disintegration * Damage Formula: (2+level) to (8+4*level) * Additional effect: Piercing * Battlemage melee effect: Grim on target * The beam of disintegration doesn't stop until it hits its max range, allowing it to pass through any obstacle, including walls. ** Take care with this wand, as it's very easy to hit the pixelmart shopkeeper without knowing, causing him to close up shop! ** Mind vision potions work extremely well with this wand. * Evil eyes are resistant to the wand of disintegration, causing them to only take a fraction of the damage! Wand of Fireblast : Replaces Wand of Firebolt * Damage Formula: 1 to (8 + ((level * level * (1 + chargesused)) / 6)) * Additional effect: Burning with Paralysis or Cripple on target ** 1 charge expended = Cripple (3 turns) ** 2 charges expended = Cripple (6 turns) ** 3 charges expended = Paralysis (3 turns) ** 4 charges expended = Paralysis (6 turns) * Battlemage melee effect: Burning on target * Whenever the wand is cast, it will use up 40% of the charges, rounded up. * The spread of Fireblast can be a boon as well as a curse, allowing multiple targets to be hit, but also making it difficult to control around flammable tiles and objects. * The Wand of Fireblast has received a huge damage nerf. Even a full-powered shot has only 5/6 the max damage of the Pixel Dungeon Wand of Firebolt, but uses up 4 charges to the 1 charge of Firebolt. ** The large potential damage loss is offset to some degree by the status effects imbued by Fireblast. ** The spread of the wand also allows it to hit multiple enemies, which improves its damage output. Wand of Frost : Replaces Wand of Slowness * Damage Formula: (5 + level) to (10 + (level * level / 3)) ** If target is chilled, damage = damage * speed factor (how fast enemy can move due to chill, determined by duration left on chill debuff). ** If target is frozen, damage is nullified. * Additional effect: Chill/Freeze on target ** If the target is standing in water, there's a (20 + (10 * level))% chance that the target will be frozen instead of chilled. * Battlemage melee effect: Chill/Freeze on target * The bolt from a Wand of Frost can freeze potions on the ground, or be used to freeze Mystery meat into Frozen carpaccio. * Fire elementals will be immediately destroyed if frozen. Wand of Lightning : Modified Wand of Lightning * Damage Formula: (5 + level) to (level * level / 4) ** Damage is multiplied by 1.5 if the target is standing in water (thus flying enemies are unaffected by this multiplier). * Additional effect: Chaining ** For every additional chain, the damage to each enemy hit is multiplied by (0.4 + (0.6 / # of enemies hit), so if 1 target is hit, it will have a multiplier of 1, if two targets are hit, each will have a multiplier of 0.7, and so on... * Battlemage melee effect: Shocking on target * For a Battlemage, the wand of lightning probably does the most melee damage to foes thanks to the shocking effect, but this comes at a cost as it's too dangerous to fire the wand at point blank range. * This wand is a great candidate for imbuing into the Mage's staff if you have a ring of accuracy due to it's melee power. * On flooded levels, this wand has extremely high destructive power. Wand of Magic Missile : Modified Wand of Magic Missile * Damage Formula: 4 to 6 + (level * 2) * Additional effect: None * Battlemage melee effect: Recharge * The wand of magic missile itself isn't much different from it's Pixel Dungeon cousin, with the exception of a minor (+3 to min, +1 to max) boost in damage. * This wand truly shines when it's imbued into the Battlemage's staff (which it initially is). While not a powerhouse itself, the additional effect from melee places a recharge buff, recharging all the wands in the Battlemage's possession. Wand of Prismatic Light * Damage Formula: (level) to (8 + level * level / 5) ** Against evil enemies, the damage is increased by 50% * Additional effect: Blinds target. ** Chance to Blind a target : (2+ level) / (5+ level) chance to blind for 2 + (level /3) Turns * Battlemage melee effect: Cripples target * Any tile within a radius of two tiles from the beam will have its true nature revealed, revealing traps and hidden doors as well as potentially showing undiscovered floor tiles on the other side of a wall and helping to reveal hidden rooms. * The blindness debuff is incredibly potent for many classes, allowing for a surprise attack, and also for effectively shutting down the frustrating and deadly ranged attacks of enemies. * Prismatic Light is one of the best options for imbuing onto a Battlemage's staff due to it's two useful debuffs, with the blindness debuff allowing battlemages to use a ranged offensive against other ranged enemies without fear of retaliation, and the crippled debuff allowing the battlemage to use an attack/retreat/attack/retreat pattern to safely melee any normal speed melee enemy. Wand of Regrowth : Modified Wand of Regrowth * Damage Formula: none * Additional effect: Roots target * Battlemage melee effect: Herbal healing * The wand of regrowth no longer fires a bolt that places a blob of regrowth at the point of impact, but now spreads blobs of regrowth along a conic path, akin to the Wand of Fireblast. * Regrowth now can randomly create plants as well as tall grass, and two plants can only be created by Regrowth... the Dewcatcher and the Seed Pod. * With each cast, the wand of regrowth will expend all its charges. The amount of grass/plants created depends on the total number of charges spent. Wand of Transfusion Battlemage melee effect: Charge the wand with life energy and then you can zap the wand without damaging yourself. * Damage Formula (Undead): (30% + 5% * level of target) HP * Damage Formula (Self): 15% of Max HP * Enemies that aren't undead are charmed for slightly longer than the player * Short grass grows to tall grass * Embers have a (30% + 3% * level) of growing a random plant * Cursed and/or degraded items have a (30% + 10% * level) chance of resetting Wand of Venom : Replaces Wand of Poison * Additional effect: Poisons target(s) * Cloud span formula: The cloud spans () to () tiles * Damage formula: () to () damage per turn, dealing increased damage the longer targets are in the cloud of venom. * Battlemage melee effect: () * It can be used to create damaging clouds nearby enemies. * It can aggro enemies. * The user can be damaged as well. * The damage ends when the target leaves the cloud of venom, or it dissipates. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon